


A close look into the future

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika, Implied Sex Scene, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Time Travel, fanchild, fanchild KuroKura, fem Kurapika, female! Kurapika, mostly Chrollo spending time with his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: Curiosity was a prominent feeling in the human being, everyone has ever wondered "What would happen if...?"  to imagine endless possibilities in that situation. Chrollo was no exception, he dreamed of ever seeing what his life would bring him later, what would become of him, but what was not expected is that out of all his current tragedy, he would come across something so comforting and warm, something that it brought him to wondering how he was able to change his misfortune so drastically because of two people who were not currently relevant.Or: where Chrollo steals an ability that allows him to spend a short time in the future, there he meets what was his new family with whom he least expected, leading him to doubt and intrigue.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: THE BUTTERFLY AND THE SPIDER | @gotheku 's KuroKura one-shots collection





	A close look into the future

What if you had the opportunity to see a fragment of the possible misfortune that will await you in the future? For The Spider's leader, it was a tempting idea.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed with the Skill Hunter having contact with his hands.

He looked at it as if it were something new, even though the only relatively new thing was the content that he had currently added to it. Yes, it was another power that he took, even though the use he was going to give it would be scarce (not to say almost nil).

Its function was basically to give him the pleasure of replacing his current self with one of the future, making him give a trip beyond the unknown, a trip to the future where he will be living in his own flesh one day, days or years depending on how much he has decided to stay.

It works like this: the bearer take a paper, write the current date, then write the date they wanted to travel plus the amount of time they wanted to reside, that is, if the bearer wanted to travel five years into the future but only stay one hour, automatically this is fulfilled, they will reappear in the present, still preserving the memories of everything witnessed.

The only restriction was quite limiting.

Depending on the amount of time you would go through, the use of the ability will be void until you pass that entire period again. If the bearer decides to travel five years, upon return, they will not be able to use it until those five years are fulfilled.

Chrollo had enough in mind of all that, he would have to make an ingenious decision if he wanted to overcome a term that would not limit him to so much, an hour for example, but he wanted more than that. Not a while ago he tried it, he traveled half an hour and when he returned, he only waited for that very thing to return to its usual course, only that such seemed not to remember exactly what he had witnessed.

Now it was his second chance, he really wanted to take a look at his life in about five or six years, see what would be of him, but what if he traveled so much that he would go through the year he died?

He did not know if he would be dead tomorrow, and the previous owner of the ability had told him that it was unknown terrain if that happened to him, since he only limited himself to going through short, not very exaggerated, timelines to reach more than a year.

The sheet was already prepared for when Lucilfer decided to start the journey, he only had to close his eyes and narrate the date while he remained with the paper in his hands, very simple steps to follow for such a result.

There was no turning back, he longed to see what would happen to his person, how he would be, will he have changed for the better or would he continue to tread the path of evil? Would he continue to live that disgusting but beneficial life? He wanted to know, to feed on a new knowledge that would serve him to analyze how much he has matured or worsened and thus come to the conclusion of what he will do with him once he returns to normal (if by any chance he wishes it).

He drops his back on the sheets of his bed, that movement accompanies him a trembling sigh that escapes from his lips before the nerves of the next thing to be done. Those long, dark eyelashes he wore are dropped to cover his eyes with his eyelids.

"It's now or never" try to cheer himself up.

A few seconds pass until he finally mutters the words that will lead him to his destination.

* * *

The characteristic orange glow of the mornings decorated the room starting the day, outside you could not see much because at the beginning of a new day most people were either sleeping, just waking up or even inside the house preparing to leave to the corresponding places of their daily agenda.

One particular person among all these was sleeping on a bed, the annoying sunlight crashed right into his eyelids resting as if on purpose, thus tearing off even the slightest hint of laziness forcing him to open those gray eyes with slowness and patience.

The dark haired man very carefully tears the sheet to his waist.

The view still lay cloudy and lazy, could not distinguish anything.

He rubs his eyes in a vague attempt to fix that problem even if the result is minimal, he achieves it.

Chrollo realizes that he is not in the place where he previously resided. The room was larger, the window was not located where he knew it and the furniture that was perfectly organized was more varied, different and relocated.

He looks to his side on the mattress and is surprised that under the white fabric there was a lump that contoured the body of a human. Now he was conscious, he did travel back in time, but what was he doing in that bed? It was just at that moment that he best assimilated the situation.

He lifts the sheet from his side to realize that he was completely naked, only led him to the resolution that he had sex the night before with that person, but who the hell they were...

The temptation to grope the improper body was consuming him and almost getting carried away by the urge to do it even if that would then cause a reaction in those who were still resting, looked away, needed whoever was in his company to wake up to give him a better understanding of things through a conversation where he explained in detail what had happened.

He closed his eyes again, he no longer knew what to do, he was not just going to get up, he did not even know if he was in the same country he was in! Until suddenly on the other side of that matrimonial bed you hear a small whine followed by a sharp movement.

The sheets move, the soft sound of the skin sliding against them becomes present, Chrollo’s eyes open again for what was currently happening; under that pile of whitish fabric a silky and golden hair looks out, the strands were disordered and the figure was sitting with the fabric wrapped around his entire torso in an attempt to cover his nakedness and escape from the morning cold.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How strange that you got up before me on a Sunday..." a gentle laugh escaped from her mouth.

The voice he recently heard was easily recognizable, he wanted to believe that he was dreaming but no, apparently the whole adventure the night before was with nothing more or nothing less than *the Chain bastard*, but why did he speak with such joy and calm? Like they've known each other their whole lives.

"I..." he murmured after the confusion, looking for the right words.

" Not even a good morning kiss? You got up from bad today" she rolled her eyes to him, Lucilfer was more confused than before now after such a suggestion.

The blonde is finally freed from the sheets that draped him until Chrollo noticed something, the body that was now in sight was not a male body, it was quite the opposite. She still kept her underwear lower but at the top she was completely naked thus showing her voluptuous bust. What the hell was going on now?!

Well, he paused for a moment to think: he traveled back in time to his destination, he was now in this, he just woke up to realize that he slept with the user of the chain and that over they had a closer relationship than just a one-night thing, the cherry on top was that who was next to him was not a man as years ago made it clear to him.

Something went through his mind but he wasn't sure if that was really the answer.

The apparent woman crawled on the mattress to perch on it and lay on top of the Spider leader's torso.

“Keep looking at my body, hmm... Do you really want to have sex now?” she suggests.

So hypnotized had he been when he came across those curvy hips?

That was a very tempting offer, for what to lie, but he should refuse, these were not times to let himself be consumed by his carnal desires, the beauty of the nymph had captivated him and the blush of the question became present.

"It's very early and I'm still a little disoriented, you know?" he excused himself, the rough hand of the elder is buried in those yellowish strands providing a soft and tender caress to the woman.

She laughs in response.

“I understand, you are right, I repeat that I do not know what you are doing awake at these hours" without further distance from Chrollo and the bed, goes to a place in the room to take a towel and wrap it in her torso. “I'll take a bath; I'll be right back."

The room had its own bathroom, she only goes into the door sill and disappears leaving Chrollo alone in the place.

He just sighs.

He gets up to sit on the bed still with the sheets on half his body, looks at the bedside table to stumble upon a phone, possibly his own. He took it and turned it on, the universe was getting on his side when he managed to unlock it with his fingerprint, then, quickly went to the gallery hoping for answers to only come across a bunch of photos of him, Kurapika and... A girl?

The little one had bright grayish eyes, rejoicing with joy, her hair was short and dark, the only thing that there was a small blond strand hanging near her bangs, the same blond tone than that of the woman next to her.

There were plenty of pictures, mostly of her.

He found one where only they were in what seemed to be an amusement park, another where she held a drawing that by the shape of the figures could distinguish that they were three and a few more in the zoo and Aquarium. The more he went down the photos where the child appeared, she looked younger... Until he came to the end. There was a photo of her where she was no longer a girl but a baby, she held his index finger in that small and delicate little hand while in her mouth she had inserted four of her fingers of her own hand.

His heart was stirred by tenderness, he was seeing his daughter, so little, so lovely and angelic was his child without a doubt. He hadn't noticed but he was smiling at the mobile screen like a fool, his eyes were glowing and he felt that at any moment he could cry from happiness.

Was he really able to raise and beget that little angel? Where was she now?

He had lost track of how long he stayed watching the images and videos where he exclusively appeared with her.

"Reliving memories, honey?" Kurapika's voice made a presence in the room, as it seems that she had noticed what he was doing, therefore, gave him a lovely smile.

"Oh, yeah, I just... was seeing pictures of our child..."

"I see. You better take a quick bath, someone will have to wake her up but I have to make breakfast."

The eyes of The Spider leader lit up, this was his opportunity.

He did not hesitate and hurriedly got up to take the other black towel which was clearly his, and go to the bathroom.

"Wait!" the blonde shout out at him. He stopped before entering and watched her with a hunched eyebrow.

She said: "What are you going to want for breakfast?"

"Oh, waffles or pancakes, maybe" her husband suggest.

"You and your sweet stuff... I guess Kanao will like to eat that too, you're lucky."

_Kanao..._

He had already seen a folder with that title on his cellphone, so that was his daughter's name if he wasn't mistaken.

* * *

Already well dressed in black shorts and a loose white T-shirt he went to his daughter's room which was quite easy to recognize because the door was full of stickers.

He took the knob quite resolutely, turned it pushing lightly so as not to generate a loud noise that could wake up the kid.

The room was silent, under pink blankets with white hearts printed, he saw the girl resting clinging to a rabbit plush almost her size. Chrollo quickly walked up to her passing his hand over her forehead and moving the bangs that covered part of her face.

She was very cute, he had no way of describing how adorable she looked sleeping so peacefully there.

This was such a charming and new experience, but disbelief was prominent. He had married the person who once swore to kill, she did not want to know absolutely nothing about the leader of the spider and these were responsible for the extermination of the Kurta clan making the blonde fall into a pit full of revenge, blood, suffering, melancholy and hatred, now they were father and mother of a beautiful girl who lived so peacefully with her two parents.

No one would believe that in the past they were under terms not favorable to either of them.

" Hey, Kanao..." he called her, a tiny whine escaped from the improper vocal cords, he was finally waking up and when he did, he looked at his father smiling at him with his eyes still squinted from sleep.

"Dad..."he whispered, then stretched out his little arms calling him to a hug, Chrollo obeys and loads her away from the bed.

" Good Morning, princess" the arms of the elder jet are wrapped even more over his daughter, happiness was consuming him more and more, at last he had his sapling in his arms and did not stop smiling like an idiot since the feeling was euphoric.

A kiss is planted on Kanao's messy hair, the response was an almost inaudible giggle.

“Mom's making breakfast, you better go take a bath”.

" I don't want to...” she whispered.

" Why not? That's very irresponsible of you" Chrollo joked.

"I just don't want to, I'd rather keep sleeping" the little one begins to complain, burying her still sleepy little face in her parent's neck.

"All right, don't bathe, you're not gonna eat pancakes then, they'll all be mine if so."

"No!" Kanao pulls away from the slit of someone else's neck and buries his hands on the adult's shoulders. “You can't eat them all! I want it too! I'm gonna cry if you do!” she claimed.

"I see that your sleep was taken away, then go take a bath already, I will not repeat it to you again" Lucilfer releases her and she quickly runs to her closet in search of her towel, at the end she is placed behind Chrollo trying to push him.

"Now get out! But don't eat all your breakfast or I won't talk to you in days”.

That caused him tenderness. He let out a little giggle and ends up leaving the room.

* * *

While father and daughter had breakfast at the table, Kanao only devoted herself to that and Chrollo read the newspaper to learn more about the current situation, eating too.

Kurapika was leaving the room wearing an elegant suit, she was fixing her sleeves making her husband look at her now when she approached the dining room.

"Okay, I'm leaving, I'll be back later” Kurapika commented.

"Where are you going?" her husband asked.

"What do you mean, where am I going? I told you yesterday very clearly that Nostrade called me and I would not be here with you for a few hours”.

Oh, obviously I didn't know that.

"Oh, that's right"" he feigned bewilderment... “I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll see you later then”.

Before letting her go, he gets up from the chair to approach the woman, takes her hips and kisses her on the lips as if her true love was all about.

If he wanted to fit in and not ruin the moment by raising suspicions, he better start pretending he was that man he knew and loved.

"See you later" Kurapika bends her pink lips letting out a smile, thus beginning to spread kisses all over her husband's face, departs and walks to her daughter, does the same not without first telling her how much she loves her, and then approaches the door once again.

"I love you… And Chrollo, try not to let Kanao starve like that last time I left you both alone; and Kanao" she calls her daughter, the little one who still continued to eat look at the blonde with surprise and attention: “Cooperate with your father and be good, do not eat many sweets, that goes for both of us. See you at 7 PM."

Both of them mumbled in unison, decided to ignore the request to not consume a lot of sugar, both the father and daughter had a fixation on that seasoning.

" I'll miss you, mommy!" Kanao finishes saying goodbye to his mother.

"Me too" she replied.

The woman goes out the door leaving them alone, they smile, both shared the same thoughts and intentions about what would happen next, of course they were not going to obey that and if they were hungry they would go to eat something sweet.

" Oh, and dad, can we go to the park later, please?" she asked.

A scolded doggy look was drawn on her face inflating the muffles to convince him more.

“Yes? Yes? Pwease”.

" A-ah, yeah, it's okay... How about five o'clock?”

" Good! Then mom will come back in” she raised her hands to add up with her fingers "...Two hours!" exclaims cheerfully.

Chrollo nods and sits back in front of her, now she just had to wait for the exact time for the trip to be met.

* * *

**4:48 PM**

Chrollo was putting on a black coat, while Kanao played with his stuffed animals in the room, waiting for her parent to finish fixing himself. He was ready to leave, only he could not find the keys to his car and it was very unlikely that the little one had any idea of the location of these.

The hours he spent there were spent exploring the house better, seeing the places, walking for a few moments in the courtyard and looking at the harmonious neighborhood in which they now lived, it was not surprising that he still kept the same car he owned for a few years.

"Hey, Kanao" he called and she looked at him. "Do you happen to know where dad's car keys are?" he had indeed surrendered in his search by going to the girl.

The girl gets up from the sofa and walks to a place in the room where they had different keys hanging on the wall.

“There" pointed the finger at the exact point.

“Thanks” Chrollo took the object and with the other hand the hand of his daughter.

“Okay, let’s go."

* * *

The car trip was quite lively, as Chrollo did not even know where he was standing had to resort to the help of a GPS to take them to the corresponding site.

The children's music that the girl sang quite cheerfully resonated in the moving car, while her father... He had to endure such annoying sounds of infant songs just to please his daughter. When they finally arrived, he again took the hand of hers to walk towards the swings. Chrollo felt like he'd been with her since she born, was that normal?

Many times he has considered and thought of having children but his work and the fact that he has not felt romantic attraction to someone in a long time was the biggest impediment to the idea, really of questioning how he had ended up having a daughter and a marriage with the one named ‘Chain bastard.’

"Now push me!" he had not noticed when Kanao rode on the swing waiting for his father to give her the push.

He put his hands behind his back and as he asked gave him the momentum.

The laughter of the little girl was heard every time she rocked in the air on the seat, the head of The Spider smiled at the mere sight of her happiness…

The warmth in his chest was jovial, he hasn't felt that way in a long time.

"Wow, wow, we didn't think we'd find you around here" the voice of a girl replaced his attention to the laughter of his companion to realize that it was a member of The Phantom Troupe, Machi accompanied by Feitan.

They looked different, she cut her hair and he let it grow a little, she brought her hair wrapped in a pigtail accordingly.

" Machi, Feitan..." he whispered their names.

" Leader, and the brat..." Feitan mutters now looking at Kanao.

"Uncle Feitan, Miss Machi!" she exclaimed, rising from the seat of her swings to run to her father's co-workers, threw herself into Chrollo’s arms, and he quickly caught her.

"Hey, cockroach, having fun with your dad?" Feitan said. Chrollo frowns a little for the so rude nickname given to him by the torturer.

"Yes! Mom's not home so we came to play here". Kanao said with a tender smile.

"Although the only one who is enjoying the games here is you". Said Machi with a smile synonymous with mockery, the man of lesser stature laughs with her.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" he changed the subject.

"Nothing really, we felt your aura so we came to see to confirm that it was you" answers the black-haired man, still with the daughter of his boss in arms.

"Is that so? But why specifically do you two walk around here together?"

"We were having a date, there was a restaurant that caught our attention very close and we came" clarified the pink haired girl.

Chrollo's eyes open like plates from surprise. Are they in a relationship, together?! It never crossed his mind that at some point in his life he would see two of his spiders maintain a romantic relationship with each other, much less these two, they almost did not speak.

"I... I see, I hope you enjoyed it."

"Something like that. Feitan kept complaining about the food."

"I told you I didn't know the hot salad tasted so gross..." responds the man with torn eyes accompanied by a grimace on his face.

Chrollo laughs.

"Well, we're leaving. Continue enjoying your father and daughter moment. See you soon, Kan". Machi says goodbye, Feitan leave the aforementioned and returns with his partner.

"Incredible..." whisper to himself.

"What's up, dad?" Kanao questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry. Do you want to go to the slide now?" Chrollo ask.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Time passed, while he was sitting on a small bench watching his daughter, she was having fun with a red haired boy with whom she seemed to be making a friendship, she looked quite happy although her father did not take his eye off her for a second.

Then the phone in his pocket began to vibrate, he soon saw the screen of the object and noticed that it was his wife calling perhaps to check how things were going.

" _Hey, how's everything, honey? Where's Kanao?_ " Kurapika was speaking.

"Hello again, princess. Everything is okay, now we are in the park and she is playing on the slide". Right after those words, the black haired girl made a gesture with her hand to her parent, he gave it back to her too.

" _I understand, I hope you're having fun. Did you eat anything?_ "

"Slow down, you haven't told me how you're doing to you" it wasn't an attempt to avoid that question, he was genuinely interested in what was going on with the bastard... No, with his wife. He still couldn't swallow that they were in a relationship.

" _I'm sorry, it's all right, I've located another pair of Scarlet Eyes and maybe that's why I'll disappear for a few days in... Two weeks._ "

Was she on a quest to collect every piece of Scarlet Eyes? Since when has that task been set? Was taking care of her new family delaying her search?

"Don't worry, we can take a few days without you" Chrollo told back.

" _Yeah, sure… Anyway, I asked you a question._ "

"Oh, about that..." silence reigned for a brief moment, he could feel the discomfort of the blonde through the phone.

" _You didn't feed her"_ Kurapika muttered _._ " _You know very well that Kanao will not cry you hungry by hersel-._ "

"No, you don't understand me" he interrupts her. "Yes we ate but it was, uh… “ he made a little pause.

“ _…Candies_.”

"pudding to be specific…"

" _I knew I couldn't entrust you with the task of cooking_ ".

"I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to eat that, and she wanted it too" Chrollo excused himself.

" _Don't worry, baby, I already take into account how you are_ " she laughed.

That angelic sound got Chrollo a giggle in the same way.

" _Anyway, come home before half past seven, I'll be there at that time_ ".

"Understood".

The call ended between the couple.

* * *

**7:21 PM**

Both Chrollo and Kanao had returned home.

The little one went to take a bath to end up dressing up in her pink rabbit pajamas, her father had made her a worthy dinner this time and both had already had dinner, now they were in the room watching TV, or just Chrollo, the black hair lay sleeping peacefully on his lap.

Suddenly the door opened letting him to see the perfect figure of his partner in the frame, she carried her sack on one of her arms and the key to the house in the other hand.

"Good night, are you hungry? I made spaghetti" he said.

She received Chrollo warmly, she approached him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Until finally the thief Lord became responsible, yes I am hungry, I will go to take a bath and then to dinner, stop being so lazy and take the girl to her bed" her mother ran her fingers through the silky hair of the aforementioned giving a light and tender caress to her daughter. "It's a shame, I wanted to say hello but maybe she's very tired of playing so much today".

"Yes, she is. And I am not lazy, it was not until now that I came to realize that she is surrendered…"

"I get it... And you know?" her tone now sounded seductive, the pink and fleshy lips of the woman approached one of the ears of her husband, crashing her warm breath against him.

"You have behaved very well today; I will give you your reward later in the room".

The eldest took a while to assimilate what his wife was referring to, but he soon caught the idea and blushed.

Should he accept?

He did not know if it was wrong, because he did not know her at all although his self from this timeline did not feel the same, he really had no problems having sex with someone who was just starting to meet, he has done it before for different purposes, this would only be one of the cases in which he would only do it for the desire, he was quite relaxed by the fact that at least they had a close relationship.

"...You can give it to me now if you want" with that, he said all.

After a while, everything was ready.

His daughter with whom he spent all day talking, asking her questions to learn more about his current life and playing, now slept in her bed. His wife, who had just eaten, was in the room reading a book dressed only in her sleeping robe, when suddenly he enters to the room, she squinting and arching her eyebrows smiling at him.

The blonde looks away at the man, releases the book not before putting the separator where it had left.

"What do you mean with “so"? Come here, now" she hummed.

Chrollo obediently walked up to her and once they were close enough, they got together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Gasps began to sound in the room, both individuals were lying next to each other.

Chrollo stroked his wife's golden threads with his hand to which she rested her head against her husband's sweaty chest.

"Hmm, that was great... Two nights in a row, I didn't think you could" she whispered.

"Ah? Did you just imply that I can't take more than that?" he questioned with false indignation.

"I'm just telling the truth, very rarely are you the one who takes the first steps for this.”

He'd take that into account, he'll have to fix that in the future."

"...Maybe it's because I was very happy today, I don’t know" he tried to excuse himself.

"True, you were more cheerful than usual although this morning you looked very disoriented and confused, I wonder why it will be" she commented.

"Who knows, but it really was a great day... Being with our daughter really gives me peace, she is an angel".

Kurapika smiles, moves her head and closes her eyes.

"Good night, Chrollo, rest well..."

"Good night to you too" after a little while where he was immersed in his thoughts analyzing everything that had happened, he fell to sleep, falling deeply asleep disconnecting from reality.

* * *

Time passed as fast as a gust of wind, he did not notice that when he had woken up, he was not in that room sleeping with the chain girl. He opened his eyes so suddenly, the only thing that confirmed to him that it was not a dream was the feeling of the paper rubbing against the palm of his hand.

A grimace of disgust was drawn on that awakened face.

If only he had had the slightest knowledge that his whole life took such a big turn that he ended up having a reason to change notoriously as a person, he would have lengthened the set period of time to spend more moments with his loving, perfect and new family.

The feeling of bitterness came unannounced and consumed it, now he had enough information of what would happen in a few years, but that was not enough...

Kanao...

That girl who managed to make him change his mind about the world in such a short time lived the happiest, had everything he needed, a life quite contrary to the one that her father lived at her age, she did enjoy valuable things that she deserved. He was never able to experience or have any of that, he did not have a family that loved him other than his friends, while she lived graceful of luxuries and the love of her parents. He was proud to have been able to give her everything he never had.

According to calculations, the birth of his daughter would be in one or two years, that was reason enough for a glimmer of joy to cross through the dark door of his heart, although the subject was not her.

First of all, it turned out to be the chain bastard was a woman, not a man as she had specified some months ago. His doubt now resided in knowing how the hell he would end up falling in love with that woman, she hates him to death and was more than justified, while for his part, he did not feel much resentment or hate, having lived with her a few moments ago, manages to soften his heart. Now he doesn’t hate her, he liked this new side of hers where she was so loving, naughty, playful and nice, but for now not show any of these feelings with him but maybe yes with anyone who she considers close.

Then one of his missions was to fall in love with her, he had to admit that he grabbed a certain interest now that he knew the truth, therefore, falling under the spell of love would not be so difficult for Chrollo.

A sigh escaped from his lips, he returned and sat on the edge of his bed to stare at a fixed point in the room.

His job now was to decide whether or not to tell his friends, most likely they would do the impossible to prevent that relationship from arising, he knew them like every book he has read and fully understood their reasons for the possible impediment.

"I guess from here, I'll let everything happen naturally" he said to himself.

Something that Chrollo was puzzled about, was that the memories he had of what he witnessed on that journey would be automatically erased from his mind once the amount of time he decided to stay was fulfilled with the sole purpose of balancing things out and preventing him from a tiny damage in the present affects what will come next.

So in short, the leader only had one day to tell things to someone else before the use of his ability was nil for about six long years… If only he could tell it to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> here is the translation of one of my favorite writings if not my favorite, @Maria_Freecss was the one who was in charge of translating it.
> 
> I always wanted to write about a kurokura family and here we are, at first I wanted to make it omegaverse but then I had a big brain moment and well...
> 
> [This](https://twitter.com/rananeura/status/1353237342333661184?s=19) is Kanao, Chrollo's little angel capable of softening his heart. úù
> 
> I hope you liked it and I will wait for your comments. 💕


End file.
